This invention relates to use of beneficial synergistic administration of L-glutamine in conjunction with pyridoxal-alpha-ketoglutarate (PAK) to stimulate repair of tissues dependent on high turnover of cells.
The use of L-glutamine, a basic amino acid, to provide an energy source for cells having a rapid turnover, such as cells of the mucosa of the intestine, has been known. Patients in need of significant stimulation of growth and repair of intestinal mucosa include those who have undergone surgical resection of the intestine and those suffering from chronic diseases as enteropathy (atrophy of the intestine) and persistent inflammatory bowel syndrome (IBS). Furthermore, certain infectious diseases and treatment modalities such as administration of antibodies can cause severe damage to the gastrointestinal mucosa. However, large amounts of L-glutamine are needed to achieve clinical results. Concerns have been raised about the high dosages. The build-up of L-glutamine (derived from energy-producing deamination of L-glutamine), which can act as an exitoneurotoxin. The difficulty resulting from this effect has greatly decreased the use of L-glutamine to provide benefit to those needing tissue repair. Hence, there is need for treatment modalities that will provide the benefits of L-glutamine which are not accompanied by the metabolic imbalance and potential toxic side effects seen under prior regimens. While the compositions of the invention may be used for stimulation of growth and repair of other cells which usually undergo rapid replacement in the body, the cells of the intestinal mucosa offer a reliable model that is conventionally used to study stimulation of growth and repair of cells.
The instant invention provides compositions having synergistic effects which make it possible to obtain full beneficial effects available using L-glutamine whilst avoiding the toxic effects that may accompany administration of L-glutamine. This benefit is attained by administration of L-glutamine in conjunction with pyridoxal-alpha-ketoglutarate (PAK). Compositions containing PAK:L-glutamine at a ratio (w/w) of from 1:1 to 1:10 are effective for providing beneficial effects of L-glutamine at nontoxic levels.